The Echoing Melody
by AssassinCheshireCat
Summary: "Don't worry, Hibiki. I'll protect you, I promise!" If only I had known, that fire would change my life forever. Then maybe I would have done something different. Maybe if I had, nothing would have changed. I wish we had listened to her. Fem.Allen x Kanda, Lavi x Lenalee, Miranda x Marie, OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**The Echoing Melody**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man, but I do own the OC's.

**Summery: **"_Don't worry, Hibiki. I'll protect you, I promise!" __If only I had known, that fire would change my life forever. Then maybe I would have done something different. Maybe if I had, nothing would have changed. __I wish we had listened to her. _ x Kanda, Lavi x Lenalee, Miranda x Marie, OCxOC, OCxOC, OCxOC, and a surprise paring later on.

* * *

**Prolouge: I Will Protect You, I Promise.**

"Melody! Hibiki! Where are you?!" A young women of around her mid 20's called out. The women had long brown hair and sliver eyes. She wore a long sleeve dress and gloves despite it being spring.

"Don't worry, Allen-chan. They probably went over to play with Krystal." Johnny said. He sat on the porch drinking some tea.

Allen sighed and turned to him. "I know but I have a bad feeling."

Johnny got up and patted her on the back. "Come on then let's go to Mary-san's house. If they are not there, then you can really start worrying." Johnny walked off with Allen following close behind.

"Thanks, Johnny." Allen smiled to her friend.

* * *

A little boy with wavy/curly black hair hid behind a tree. Watching the kids of the village playing in a field. His hair was so long that it covered his eyes. But if you could see them, you could tell they were the eyes of a sad and lonely boy.

The boy watched as a ball stop right in front of him. "Hey! Could you get that ball for us?!" One boy called to him.

The little boy was surprised since no one ever talked to him. Cause this village is so small, everyone knew who he is. "Idiot! Don't talk to him! He's a freak." Another boy said.

"That's pretty mean. You shouldn't call people names, Alex." The boy who had called out to him, stated. He walked towards him and smiled. "What's your name? Mine's Christopher, but you can call me Chris."

The boy picked up the ball and shyly gave it to Chris. "M-My name i-is H-Hibiki..." Chris was around probably 10 years old. A lot older then Hibiki.

"Hey you don't have to be scared. I'm not gonna call you names and stuff. I'm new around here, maybe we can be friends?"

"Friends..." Hibiki was so shocked that he wanted to be friends with him. Everyone that wanted to be friends with him, somehow always got scared and ran away from him. Excluding his sister and her friend Krystal. But this was the first time he ever had a another guy as a friend.

"Sure!" Hibiki said happily, looking up at Chris and exposing his eyes.

"What?..." Chris looked shocked.

Hibiki hid his eyes behind his hair. At that exact moment Hibiki suddenly felt this familiar dizziness. Chris watched as Hibiki stumbled a bit and then straightened up. His eyes are what shocked him the most. Chris has never seen anybody with purple eyes but now Hibiki's eyes are golden.

"I will destroy you if you don't stay away! Your just like everyone else. You'll only hurt him." Hibiki's eyes were all serious and full of hatred.

When Hibiki got his cautiousness back he could only stare back at a frightened Chris. "Your a monster!" Chris yelled running off toward his friends.

When he had finally gotten another friend, it happened again. It would always happen every time someone wanted to be friends with him. He would black out for a few seconds and then it would appear that he had said something terrible to them. But he knew he didn't since he would never do that.

"Hibiki?" A little girl about his age sat next to him. He was leaning up against a tree with his legs close to his chest and his head down. The girl had long brown hair and sliver eyes.

"*Sniff* Melody...it happened again..." Hibiki hugged Melody and started to cry.

Melody understood and hugged him back. Patting his back to comfort him. "Don't worry, Hibiki. I'll protect you, I promise!" Melody grinned and pumped a fist.

Hibiki looked at Melody's smiling face and grinned himself, glad that his sister was on his side. "Thanks, Melody."

* * *

"Krystal!" Mary Snow called to her daughter Krystal Snow. Mary stood by Allen and Johnny. Krystal ran up to them.

"What is it Mum?"

"Have you seen Melody today?" Allen asked hopeful.

The black-haired girl stood there for a while thinking. "Well...I did see her for a little bit. She told me that she couldn't play with me today cause she had to find Hibiki first."

Allen's face turned worried. Johnny seeing that asked, "Did you see which direction she went?"

Krystal pointed in the direction of the woods. "She went towards the field, where the big kids usually play at."

"Thanks, Krystal." Allen said.

"Your welcome, Mrs. Kanda!" Krystal called before going off somewhere.

Allen walked off towards the woods at a fairly fast pace. "Slow down, Allen-chan. Nothing is going to happen to them."

She stopped walking right at the edge of the woods. "But I had forbidden them to ever go into the forest. It's...not safe out there." Allen looked into the forest. Before she make a step forward Johnny stopped her.

"Allen you can't go out there. If you go outside the boundary they might..." Johnny stop when Allen looked back at him with a gentle but serious gaze.

"A mother will do anything for her kids..." Allen took one step forward. "...Even if it means her life." She entered the woods without looking back.

Johnny sighed at how Allen is so stubborn and followed her.

* * *

"I told you to never go into the forest, didn't I?!" Allen scolded Hibiki and Melody.

"But...I was curious..." Hibiki said shyly.

"You know curiosity did kill the cat." Kanda said watching from his seat beside Allen, at the dinner table.

"You mean..." Hibiki's eyes became teary.

"...that's how Mrs. Snuffles died!" Melody said. The twins started to cry.

Allen hit Kanda."BaKanda don't say that to the kids! They take it literately!"

"You mean that didn't really happen?" Kanda looked surprise.

Allen rubbed her head in frustration. "Why did I ever marry a idiot, sword slashing, cranky, BaKanda?" Allen whispered to herself. Meanwhile Johnny and Link tried to calm the kids down.

Allen was very tempted to bring out Crown Clown on BaKanda. But since the kids knew nothing about that she couldn't. She calmed herself down and started to scold the kids again.

"Ignore your Father kids, he's just a idiot." Allen smiled brightly.

Kanda was just about to give a retort when Allen flashed a threatening gaze. "Now promise me that you'll never go out there again."

_At that time I didn't know why Mother was so intent on keeping us inside the village. But...I wish we had listened to her. _

"We promise!"

* * *

"Allen you can't keep them inside forever." Kanda said to his wife. After the kids had gone to get ready for bed.

"I know but...you can wish, right?" Allen gave him a sullen smile and walked off to put the twins to bed.

"Can you sing to us, Mom?" Melody asked already in her pretty pink bed. Hibiki laid in a bed on the opposite wall.

Allen smiled. "Sure."

Allen opened her mouth and out came the most beautiful voice the kids have heard.

So the little infant fell into a deep sleep.  
Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita

Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two ...  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao

Surfaces numerous of your faces  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume

A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth  
Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

On the night when the silver eyes were trembling , the shining you was born  
umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga

Across millions of years,the prayers have already returned back to the earth  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo

I will still continue to pray  
Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

Please bestow upon this child your love  
douka konoko ni ai wo

Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo

Hibiki smiled as he listened to his Mother. He loved how Mom could put so much loving emotion into her words when she sang. He wanted to be just like her, a great singer. He was learning pieces from Mom how to sing and play the piano. His dream was to grow to be a famous musician.

Hibiki and Melody finally closed their eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Allen stopped singing and smiled at the twins. She kissed them both on the foreheads and quietly exited the room.

And that's when she came face to face with Kanda, her husband. "Moyashi..."

"It's A-!" Kanda kissed her, and after a few seconds they broke apart for air.

Kanda hugged her. "Allen I love you." He said whispering in her ear.

Allen smiled. "I love you too, BaKanda."

"That's why even if it's for the kids, I don't want you going out into that forest." Kanda looked at her with his stern cold eyes.

Allen avoided eye contact with him and turned around. "Of course I won't go. Then I'll be in big trouble and I don't want my family getting caught. Especially Melody and Hibiki, their still so young. I...don't want them to get caught up this dangerous war, at such a young age. But how can I keep them from going out there. It's not like I can put up a huge fence to keep them out. And I can't send Johnny and Link out there to get them. There could be Akuma..."

"That's the point, Allen. If there are Akuma out there and they see you, you know what will happen." Kanda said worry etch in his voice.

"I know but...I just can't endanger our kids like that. And I don't want to be mean to them by keeping them inside all their life. But then at the same time I know I will endanger everyone in the village if I ever get caught outside." Tears slip down and landed on the floor. "I don't know what to do, Yuu."

Kanda turned her around and hugged her tightly to his chest. "Don't worry we have survived this long. I'm sure everything will be fine." Even as he said that, he still had a bad feeling. "Allen I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?" Allen asked calming down a little.

"Promise me that if the kids ever do go out into the woods again. That you'll get Link or me to get them."

"But, Yuu!"

"I can't risk us getting caught. Besides isn't that what you want? To be safe and happy with your family. And besides Link is not weak, he can hold his own against a Akuma. Even though he isn't a exorcist."

Allen looked into Kanda's stern but gentle gaze. "Fine you win." Allen pulled away from him. "Let's go to bed. I'm sleepy." She walked down the hallway to the last door.

"You sure are impatient to go to bed. Aren't you, _Moyashi?" _Kanda said in a tone that sent shivers down her spine.

Allen blushed at what he was hinting at. "BaKanda! If you try anything! I will make you sleep on the couch! I am not doing that ever again!" Allen walked into their room, blushing madly. With a smirking, chuckling Kanda following.

* * *

Violet golden speckled eyes snapped open in the darkness. As Hibiki's eyes adjusted to the moonlit room. He noticed it was probably the middle of the night, so everybody was still asleep. He laid there staring at the ceiling listening to the locusts outside.

He tried going back to sleep by counting sheep, but it still didn't work. Hibiki jump as he heard a creak and he saw the door open a crack. As he saw that, he hid under the covers again. Thinking maybe it was Mother, Father, or one of his Uncles checking on them.

"Meow." Hibiki shyly looked over his covers to see a black cat. The cat was sitting on the bedside table between the two beds.

Once making eye contact with the cat. The feline pounce to the ground and turned back to him. "Mrrow!" The cat seemed to glare angrily at him.

Hibiki looked nervously over at Melody. He then looked back at the strange cat. _"Do you want me to follow you?" _Whispering so he wouldn't wake up Melody.

The cat seemed to nod and walk towards the door, where it seem to wait for me. Hibiki slid out of bed and slip on his slippers. Just for protection he grabbed his special throwing knifes, that had his name on it. He had gotten them from Uncle Link, so he could protect himself. He followed the cat all the way to the front door.

Hibiki saw the door was ajar. The cat slid through the opening of the door. Hibiki knew that he shouldn't go outside even if a strange cat wanted him to. He backed away from the door and decided that he should just go back to bed.

But since five years old are very curious and adventurous. His curiosity won over his judgment and he followed the cat through the door.

* * *

"Hibiki..." Allen whispered frightened since she just had a sudden and scary premonition. That she didn't even want to think about. She slid out of bed and put on her slippers and night robe over her nightgown. Hoping that she was just hungry and it was all just a dream.

As she walked into the dining room and was about to enter the kitchen. Her eyes widen as she noticed the front door ajar. She quickly went to check on the twins to find Hibiki gone. She hurried and got dressed in a simple dress and raced outside.

Allen looked all over to find one of Hibiki's slippers stuck in the dirt, right in front of the woods. Allen knew the huge risk of going into the forest. It would mean any Akuma or Noah could detect her and find her.

They might have already, since Hibiki wouldn't just up and leave during the night. But she had to take the risk. She had to break the promise with Kanda. Since this was her battle not his. And a mother will do anything to protect her child.

Allen entered the forest. "Hibiki!"

* * *

Melody woke up to the smell of smoke. Ever since she was born she has always had better hearing and smell, then normal people. Melody got out of bed and went towards the front door. Where she saw her two Uncles and Dad at.

"Keep Melody inside." She heard Dad telling her two Uncles. "If anything happens promise me you'll take care of her. And take her far away from this village."

"We promise." Johnny said. Before Dad ran off.

"Where is Dad going? And why does it smell like something is burning?" Melody innocently asked her two Uncles.

Uncle Link answered her. "Your Dad went to help the other villagers with the forest fire. I would advise you to stay inside. Going outside right now is very dangerous. Anyway you should be in bed you have school in the morning."

"That's right, Melody-chan. You should get some sleep, education is very important." Uncle Johnny said agreeing.

Melody yawned and her eyes droop down. She would have fell face first to the floor, if Link hadn't grabbed her. And put her to bed.

* * *

_If only I had known, that fire would change my life forever. Then maybe I would have done something different. Maybe if I had, nothing would have changed. Some times I wish that I could travel back to that time, and make everything perfect again. _

_But it's impossible. I wish I could have woken up and stopped Hibiki and Mother from entering the woods. So they didn't have to die such a cruel, horrible death. But nothing could ever be the same again. _

_The next day there was no school. The whole village came to the funeral. Two people of the Kanda family had died in the fire. Everyone had favored Mother. They all loved her for her personality. _

_Even the kids who had bullied Hibiki cared a little, for his death. They said that they regret ever calling him a monster and wishes they could have started over. _

_In one night I had lost my brother and my Mother. The two people I cared about the most. _

_The strange thing about my Mother's and Brother's death though was, that Mother had not just died from the fire. She also had her heart torn out without even a mark and she looked like she had been pierce by something._

_Hibiki's body was never found. They couldn't find one trace of him. They thought maybe the reason was is that he disintegrate. But they couldn't find any proof since no one in the village knew stuff like that. _

_So I cling onto the hope that Hibiki was still alive somewhere. Ignoring my Dad's and Uncle's warnings I would enter the forest and search for him. Almost every single day I would do that. I just couldn't believe that Hibiki my big brother who was always getting bullied. would...be gone._

_When I finally found something. I knew that searching was hopeless. I was around 7 years old when I found it. One of the throwing knifes, that Uncle Link had given Hibiki. In all there were six throwing knifes each one had a letter on it, spelling out his name. I had found the one with the H._

_I started to cry and finally realize that Hibiki was gone for good. I keep the dull throwing knife on a string around my neck, now. In memory of my brother, the one that I promised to: _

"_Don't worry, Hibiki. I'll protect you, I promise!"_

* * *

**Extra Story: The Prankster and The Bookworm**

"Come on, Tyler! Let's go prank someone. Stop reading and let's go!" A 8 year old Deesha Noise, son of Marie Noise and Miranda Lotto/Noise, shouted esthetically, in the library.

"Shhh! Deesha...quiet. This a library." A 7 year old Tyler Lee, son of Lavi Lee and Lenalee Lee, stated to his friend.

"Duh. And your spending your vacation on this?" Deesha said dramatically. Motioning to all the books, that were piled around them.

"I have to or Dad-"

"That's all the more reason to prank someone."

"Deesha! I said I can't!" Tyler sighed. "Dad said that I have to know everything about the world. If I am to battle Akuma."

"Man...your such a bore, Tyler. Your only 7 years old. I don't think 7 year olds are this serious with studying." Deesha turned around and walked off. "Well good luck with the boring history."

"It's not boring!" The library door shut. "It's really interesting once you understand it..." Tyler sometimes wish he could go play with Deesha. Even if they were to get in trouble for pranking someone.

* * *

As Deesha set up another prank. He quit after a while since it was no fun without Tyler. "Hiya Deesha-kun!Hm. What's wrong?" Deesha looked up to see Mr. Lee, Tyler's Dad.

"So Tyler is not playing with you. Because I told him to study?" Lavi asked as he helped Deesha set up the prank.

"Yeah...it's no fun without him."

Lavi patted Deesha's head. "Don't worry about that. You know I didn't actually tell him that. I just told him that to fight Akuma he would have to study on the cultures of the world. I didn't think he would take me seriously." Lavi chuckled. As Deesha looked at him wondering if he was a parent at all.

"I'll talk to him." Lavi pulled on a rope till it tighten. "There we go. I'm gonna go get Tyler really quick. You can finish up, right?"

Deesha grinned. "Yeah!"

* * *

"Tyler I am very disappointed in you."

"Dad!" Tyler jumped surprised at his appearance. _'Did I do something wrong? I was suppose to study, right?'_

"Your not out there pranking someone! That's the joy of youth and being young!..." While Lavi started ranting about how pranks were so important. Tyler sweatdrop at his Dad and wonder how he ever got someone this crazy as his parent. "...You'll never get a girlfriend or a wife! And I'll have no grandchildren! I'll be like the old Panda! I don't want to be a Panda! All because of those crazy Koumrins!"

"Um...Dad?"

Lavi grabbed his hands and got down on his knees, with sparkles all around him. "What is it son? Did you finally get a girlfriend?"

"I'm only seven Dad." Tyler deadpanned.

"As I say, it's never too late to start too early." Lavi said dramatically.

"That doesn't make any sense."

Lavi grinned at his boring son. "Of course it doesn't! Now you know what else doesn't make sense?"

"You?"

"Pranks!" Lavi yelled joyously, ignoring the comment from his son.

"Now..let's go!" Lavi dragged Tyler off towards where the current prank was.

* * *

"Your sure we should be doing this?.."

"Shh! Quiet or someone will hear you."

"Somebody is coming."

Three...

Step Step

Two...

The sound of feet stopping at the closed door.

One...

The creaking of the door as it is opened.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Lavi and Deesha laughed.

While Tyler just stood stock still at who had been prank. He knew it wasn't a good idea.

"Lavi..." The room was filled with anger as Lavi and Deesha stopped laughing at the demon before them.

"Lenalee...it was just a joke." Lavi said nervously hoping Koumi didn't hear of this, or who knows what will happen to him.

Lenalee stood there soaked in seaweed. She smiled a sickly sweet smile. "Can't I talk to you for a moment...Lavi."

"S-Sure." As soon as Lavi stepped outside the room with her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The scream echoed thorough out the whole Order.

"Now you can never have kids again!"

Tyler and Deesha did not want to know what she had just done. All Tyler got out of it was his Dad was a idiot, though he already knew that.

* * *

**A/N: **I hoped you enjoyed the new and improved story. If you were surprised. Yes, Hibiki is the brother of Melody. Also about the older brother part. It's usually always the youngest one getting bullied so I made it more interesting. Also about the eye thing with Hibiki. You can already probably guess. But I'm not gonna spoil it. Actually after I wrote that part down, it reminded me so much of a Manga I read recently.

It's called Kimi wa Girlfriend. It's about how this one girl has grown up all around boys so every time she tries to make friends with the girls, she accidentally says something mean to them. It's only about 4 or 3 chapters so read it if your interested. The author also made some other good ones. Actually I think the author is the one who wrote 'Special A' (I'm gonna start watching/reading that one soon.) I also love 'Seiyuu Ka!' (One of my Favs.) The event also reminds me of when Mikhail takes over Teito in '07 Ghost' (In my top 3.)

Anyway...I know I said I wouldn't talk much. If your still a fan of this fanfic. I won't disappoint you. Sorry about the rewriting and everything. So **Read and Review Please.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Echoing Melody

**The Echoing Melody**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man, but I do own the OC's.

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed. If you had read my fanfic before I decided to rewrite it. Yes this is almost just like the first chapter but different with more characters, background, and description. Next chapter will have more Kanda so be looking forward to that. Next Chapter 2: Howling Toward The Black Order **Read and Review Please! :) And have a great day!  
**


	3. AN: Please Read: Continuing the Story

**The Echoing Melody**

**Author's Note**

I want to apologize for not updating and for this not being the new chapter. I am working on it or was working on it. But I've been so busy with school and life it's hard. I also have a lot of other stuff I have to do, so I have no time to be working on it. I've finished about a little less then half the chapter but, I promise I will continue this fanfic. If everything else takes too long to finish, I've decide to maybe continue this fanfic towards the summer or really whenever I get the chance. So be looking forward to that.**  
**

I want to thank all my fans and everyone else who is waiting patiently. Have a great day!


End file.
